A Small, Happy Moment
by EtherealBrook
Summary: An idea of how Legolas and Tauriel might have been when they were young and full of life and full of love. No longer a one shot. Enjoy :) xoxo
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Legolas, you can climb faster than that!" She teased him from five feet above.

"Why do I need to climb faster? I'm faster than you," he retorted, now ten feet above her.

"Are not!" Tauriel called up to him.

"Am so. Who has every race we have ever had?"

"That's not fair. You cheated."

"Did not!" Legolas was indignant.

"Did so! You went into my tree!"

"That doesn't count! That was the only way to get up higher!"

"That wasn't my fault! You chose the trees!"

"Point taken." He was slightly below her now, and detoured to the right. They were almost at the top of the canopy.

Tauriel saw him go. But she kept climbing. Undoubtedly, he had some trick up his sleeve. She could only hope that the time it would take him to get to where he needed to be was greater than the time it would take her to reach the top.

She broke through the leaves at the top. Standing on a branch, Tauriel raised her hands in the air and called out to him "I win!"

"Are you sure?" An arrogant voice responded.

She spun around, and there he was, standing about three yards away, behind her.

"No," it was clear from her voice that she knew she'd been defeated. "Oh, come on, tell me. I know you're dying to."

"If you insist," he grinned, " I win for the one hundred fifty-third time in a row. Still undefeated."

"I thought it was the one hundred fifty-second time."

"You doubt the accuracy of my count?" He was trying to seem offended and failing miserably.

"I doubt you know how to count higher than one," Tauriel snorted back.

Legolas laughed, letting the insult drop. "That doesn't change the fact that I won again."

Tauriel punched him gently on the arm. "This time. But I'll get you next time."

"I doubt it." He laughed again. And she did to.

And there they stayed, sitting at the top of the forest. They chatted and laughed, enjoying each other's company for a long time.

A/N - There you have it. My take on what may or may not have happened a long time ago when they were still young (maybe even kids?) and innocent. I always imagine them playfully teasing and competing with each other. This was really fun to write (I literally dreamed this up) and I hope you enjoy. I know I said it was a one-shot but I have an idea for another chapter if one is desired... As per usual, I don't have the rights :(


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Legolas heard a creak outside his room. But that wasn't right. The guards had just gone past a few minutes ago. They couldn't be back already. Curious, he stood up (he wasn't trying to sleep, he hadn't even changed yet) and crept to his door. When he opened it, the end of someone's red hair was disappearing around the corner. What was Tauriel doing? Being as impulsive as he was, he decided to follow her. So along they went, him following her, dodging guards, until they reached the gates. She never noticed him.

The gates were locked. Of course they were. The were sealed every night. There was no way to get through, and they were too tall to go over. Underneath them was solid rock. Tauriel veered left.

A huge tree stood in the middle of the court yard. She began to climb. Legolas followed, still unsure of were they were headed. Tauriel was climbing really fast. Faster than she had ever climbed in a race.

When they arrived at the top, she kept going. All the way to the end of a branch. And then Tauriel jumped.

Way before the earth met flesh, her hands found a branch. Her arms should have been almost yanked out of there sockets, but at the same moment her feet found a branch as well. She had escaped. But did he dare follow? For Tauriel, yes. But could he makes it? Legolas would never have attempted it if Tauriel hadn't shown him. Instinct, he told himself. It was the only way down. His mind would have to trust his body. But he could do it. It was only ten feet. With one breath, he leapt.

Legolas landed on the correct branch. Then he almost fell. He somehow managed to grab the branch above him and kept his balance. Continuing on, he saw the speed with which she moved. Why had she never shown it before? Serious teasing would happen very soon. As soon as Tauriel stopped moving. She did soon stop, and sat, gazing at the sky. He crept through the treetops, approaching her. Startling her could be dangerous, she might fall, for example, but it was fun an opportunity as he would get. He reached out, grasping her shoulder...

Tauriel whirled around. "Oh, it's only you," she said, not seeming surprised he had found her.

"Only me?" he questioned. "I am marvelous, thank you very much." He spread his arms wide, embracing his awesomeness.

She waved him off. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"But you won't."

"True. I am here because I followed you. The floor creaked outside of my room. I thought to myself, who could possibly be sneaking out that I know? Maybe Larsan. Certainly not Tauriel, the most rule-following person I know."

"Right. That's very likely. More like you were wondering what incredibly fantastic secret plans I have."

"If I was thinking that, I was sorely disappointed. You're not up to much at all."

"I needed to see the sky. Look at the stars."

His gaze flicked up. "Oh." They were beautiful. Everywhere. Creating patterns in the sky. Illuminating the night. Making everything seem a little softer, fuzzier than the sharpness of the sun. Awe-inspiring.

"Yes. I come out here almost every night. It's a wonder no ones caught me before now."

"You're too fast to be caught. Speaking of which, you've been holding out on me!"

"No I haven't! I'm working just as hard as I do during the day, not less."

"Then why are you going faster?"

"Was I?"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying! Maybe it's the night air. The thrill of escape. Being uncontrollable. Not letting anyone know what your doing. Didn't you feel it?"

"No. I think that is a load of Warg dung."

"Probably is. Wanna race?"

"Wanna lose?"

"Ready to lose?"

"Ready to be beaten?"

"That tree. Over there."

"Go!"

 **A/N - Second chapter of a one shot! I have done the impossible! But I wrote this and liked what I wrote, so here it is. It's a little more solemn than the first part. Sorry. :( Thank you to everyone who reveiwed! Y'all are so sweet. Enjoy!**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tauriel sprinted. She ran faster than she ever had before. Through the treetops, along branches, jumping lightly from limb to limb. When she reached the appointed tree, she tapped it and keep going. She was laughing from the shear joy of doing something so unexpected. Not only had she beaten Legolas, she wasn't even tired! But she did turn around, if only to see his face. Tauriel did see his face. At the tree they were racing to, with his eyes squinting to see her in the starlight. She started making her way back towards him.

"I win," she stated clearly.

"For the first and last time in your life," came his retort. "Besides, I think you cheated."

"How?" She sounded exasperated.

"I think you've been coming out here at night to practice without me," but Legolas was grinning to hard for her to take him seriously.

"Guess what? That's what I've been doing."

"Really?" He was shocked.

"No," Tauriel said, punching his arm. "I would have told you to come with me if I wanted to practice. Or at least woken you up. You know that."

"I do know. But I will tell you I want to come every night you go, from now on. Even if you're just stargazing."

"Even if you're asleep? You still want to come?"

"Yeah, wake me up."

"Please note I don't believe you."

"Try it. Tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?" A wicked grin spread across her face.

"I dare you."

"Accepted."

They made their way back into the palace.

 **A/N - Third part of my no longer one shot. Shoutout to reviewers for being awesome. Sorry this parts so short, but the next chapter should be longer. Hope you enjoy**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Legolas! Wake up! Wake UP!" Someone was shaking him. He tried to shove whoever it was away, but they stood firm. "I told you it wouldn't work. I told you so." This woke him up more than any shaking ever could. He hated being told so. He opened his eyes part way.

"What was I wrong about?"

"Never mind, you're awake now. Come on." Whoever it was female, and yanking on his arm. Legolas opened his eyes wider. He was rewarded with the sight of red hair. "Tauriel. What are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong."

"How am I wrong in this situation?"

"You said I could wake you up. Well, you're not awake."

"Yes I am," he mumbled protest came.

"No, you're not. Fine, I go see the stars without you."

"What? No, wait, I'm coming." Legolas proceeded to fall out of bed.

Tauriel giggled. "Hurry up, and be quiet. We don't want to get caught."

Legolas felt like he would never move quietly again as he stumbled from the room. They moved down a corridor, Tauriel creeping silently, Legolas blundering as quietly as he could after her. Almost three quarters of the way down it, she stopped. Cocking her head to the side, listening. She turned and shoved him into a closet, followed him in, and shut the door. He started mumbling "but" in dissent. Before he could get very far, she clamped her hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. He heard footsteps passing them, but faintly, as if they were in the distance...

"Legolas, wake up again or I will leave you in this closet until morning."

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not. Maybe the night air will help you." It did. Once they were outside, the cold, invigorating breeze brushed against his face. It dried out his eyes, making him blink. It chipped his nose, bit his chin. Now he was awake.

"Tauriel, why did you wake me up?" he asked grumpily.

"Because you dared me to," Tauriel explained patiently.

"I have no memory of that."

"Last night. You followed me out here. And then you told me to wake you up next time I went out."

"Oh."

"Yes. Now are you coming?" She was in the big tree in the center of the court yard, almost at the top.

"I guess." He started climbing.

It was a grand night, ending with Tauriel asking Legolas if she could wake him up tomorrow night too. He said yes.

 **A/N - I really don't have anything to add. Except thank you reviewers.**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Tauriel opened his door. She saw the lump on his bed. After staring at it for several minutes, she moved on without even attempting to wake him up. She would just tell Legolas she had decided not to go out that night. Yes... That was a good idea.

So it was a complete shock when she was outside and tapped on the shoulder. "I didn't wake you up. Why are you here?"

"I knew you wouldn't wake me up again. Besides, I didn't dare you to wake me up. Less incentive. And I was nothing but trouble. So I came out here early to wait. It was pillows that made the lump."

"Oh." She had just been wondering that. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Never thought I'd say this, but I'm kinda bored of racing."

"You're just mad you lost."

"Am not!"

"Are too. But I get your point. I need a break as well."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Take a break." Her eyes were stars, now.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you say we just, take off? Run away for a couple days. Not forever, just for a little while."

"It would terrify everyone! They'd think we'd been kidnapped! Can't you see their faces already?" He was excited now.

"Let's do it tomorrow!"

"Agreed. We can spend tonight planning."

"Ok."

By morning light, every detail was thought through.

 **A/N - Sorry it's so short! I know it took me a while to get this up. The next chapter will be better and most likely longer. Thanks to reviewers! Hope you enjoy**

 **\- xoxo Eth**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They would do it that night. They wanted people to know they'd left on purpose, not gotten kidnapped or something. And this way they would have the best head start. So they slipped into the kitchens and grabbed food. They slipped into the armory to grab weapons they could barely lift, but ended up leaving them behind. Then they slipped out.

They stayed in the trees, never touching the ground. If they touched the ground, someone might find their tracks. They didn't want anyone to know where they were. No one would even know how they had gotten out. No one knew of their recent (on Legolas' part) nightly escapades. That was one downside. After this, there would be no more leaving. Someone would firgure out how they left. But they had agreed it was worth it. They also agreed that they would just disappear for a day. Tomorrow they would reappear in their respective beds. They would act as if nothing had happened. Everyone would be shocked. And Tauriel and Legolas would laugh behind their backs.

There was no real incident until morning light. They hadn't spoken much before, they barely made eye contact. Whenever they did, giggles burst out. But when it was dawn, they were just so tired. Eye contact was made, a silent agreement formed. Both picked a branch and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Thranduil stirred. Someone was beating on his door. What had happened at this early hour? He took several minutes preparing, and called out for the elf outside to enter.

"My lord, sorry to disturb you, but your son is missing."

Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. "Missing? You're sure?" He immediately began walking out of the room.

"Yes, my lord. He is not to be found anywhere."

"Is anyone else gone? Did someone go with him?"

"Not that we know of yet, sire. If someone else is reported missing, we will inform you."

"We're sure he left? He wasn't kidnapped?"

"No, my lord. We aren't sure. But it is more likely that he ran off."

"Could anyone have gotten in?"

"No, my lord."

"Then how did he get out?"

"We aren't sure yet, my lord."

"Is it possible that he is still in the palace?"

"We have searched every inch, sire."

"Are you searching the forests?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well. I will wait."

* * *

"Tauriel. Tauriel, wake up," someone was speaking in her ear. "There are guards below us. We need to be quite."

"Then why are you talking?" She rolled her head to the side. Legolas was standing on a lower branch that put them at eye level.

"I don't know. Why are you taking?"

"Shhhhh..."

Below them, there were indeed guards. Three, spread out, searching the forest floor. Soon they passed, never seeing the young escapees. When they were long gone, Tauriel looked at Legolas. He looked back. Then they booth began laughing.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Father must be furious!"

"This is great!"

"Imagine tomorrow!"

"I cannot wait until then!"

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

"We weren't bored enough sooner."

"True." Legolas sighed.

"We should have been this bored sooner."

"I don't think that's how this works."

"That's how it works now."

"Right."

"So tonight."

"Yes?"

"We sneak in around midnight. Correct?"

"Yep. But we should be there early. "

"It took us how long to get here?"

"At least four hours."

"Probably five."

"But we'll have to be more careful this time."

"Because the guards will be desperate and might start looking up."

"Right. So it will take longer."

"Food?"

"Agreed. I'm starving." They began eating.

 **A/n - I have news! Mr Donovan56 has translated the first chapter of this fic into Russian! Find it here** /readfic/3213526 . BIG thank you to him! -starts clapping-

\- xoxo Eth


End file.
